silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm the Only One
is the fourth episode of Survivor: One Last Try. Challenges Dungeon Duel: Conclude vs. Resolve Using a bow and arrow, one representative from each tribe will try to shoot down as many targets in the room as possible. The tribe rep that can down the most targets wins. Winners: Conclude Story Day 12 The vessels dropped the tribes off in the desolate wasteland of a city, Panem. There was some shock and sadness upon seeing the casualties. Luke then emerged to present the tribes with their next maps and send them on their way through the horrible town that Foxface could hardly look up at. On Retire, Satania went to talk things over with Emmerson. Andrew solemnly approached them and thanked them. On Conclude, Nathaniel took no interest in speaking to the Spirit Master. Minerva, however, felt victorious, as the votes had gone exactly as she expected. Minerva spoke to the Spirit Master, claiming she did not expect SpongeBob to go back to Nathaniel. The Spirit Master was slightly tempered, but told Minerva to forget about it, since she was still there. On Close, Lapis suddenly appeared behind Liu and Luigi, scaring Luigi in the process. She struck up a conversation, asking the young men where their allegiances stood. Liu claimed to trust Luigi and Scarecrow, but had doubts about Kitana. Luigi agreed to this. Elsewhere, Kitana found a large stash of food supplies, but saw a family starving not too far from her. She decided to leave it. On End, Foxface seemed completely quiet. The sight of the horrible country pained her. The tribe decided to stick together to act as comfort. Johnny: You feeling alright, Foxface? Foxface: Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm fine. Geddy: You look a little sick. Do you want to rest somewhere? Foxface: No, let's... Let's just keep walking. Aela: If you say so. We're all here to help, sweetheart. On Finish, the tribe also stuck together under Lucina's guidance. Nobody wanted to travel too far away in the horrid landscape. Lucina: Stay behind me, we don't know what might come out... Shaggy: Like, will we meet scary monsters and stuff like that? Naoto: No, Shaggy, I don't think so. However, I would advise against getting too close to the locals. We look a little better off than these people, they might try to mug us. Paige: Ugh, they're always after us celebrities. On Resolve, Cocoa accidentally broke away from the tribe and ended up lost. She asked a beggar woman for help, only to be screeched at and sent running. It wasn't until Batman swooped down and rescued her that she found the rest of the tribe. Batman: You need to be more careful. I will not have any pre-Tribal losses on any tribe I'm on. Cocoa: Th-thank you, Mr. Batman sir! I'm so so so sorry! I just got a little lost, and-- Batman: It's fine, but be more careful next time. Batman flew up to the highest point to get a look at the whole town. Once he saw a location that caught his attention, he flew over to it and saw a large symbol. He dug through a heap of garbage and found a scroll, which was undoubtedly a clue leading to an advantage. The Dark Knight unraveled it to read the clue: To the one who has found this letter, a treasure awaits you inside the dungeon. If from the vote you wish to be freer, check in the center of the cornucopia. Batman stashed the clue in his utility belt and reunited with the tribe. John reunited with Batman halfway, asking the hero what he had discovered. Batman claimed there was nothing to see from the rooftops and that they would have to continue the search on foot. End, Close, Finish, Retire, and Finale eventually reached the train station, where their dungeon awaited. None of them decided to go in, particularly End, due to Foxface wanting to get away from the place as soon as possible. Once they had all departed; Conclude and Resolve arrived. Running low on supplies, Conclude decided to enter the dungeon. Batman also talked Resolve into going in, claiming they were in need of more equipment. The Dungeon Music: The Wolf - SIAMÉS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lX44CAz-JhU Conclude and Resolve entered the dungeon at different times. The dungeon was a massive field with a cornucopia in the center, and tons of trees. They took off running, with Batman going directly for the cornucopia, remembering the clue. When everyone's eyes were turned, he dug to the center to find his advantage. Exactly as expected, he found it sitting there: a Fatality Ring. Fatality Ring - A Fatality Ring is a type of ring advantage that debuted in season 54, Survivor: Earthrealm. If one is played against someone, that person will have an extra vote against them for every Tribal Council they attend until the final three. Its claim to fame usage involved Kitana surviving until the finale, despite having the ring's curse on her back. In Survivor: New Zack Island, both Bass and Gen Fu survived to Final Tribal Council despite having the curse, as well. It is widely considered one of the most powerful artifacts in Survivor history. Batman pocketed the Fatality Ring and reunited with his tribe. When both tribes were together, they were shocked to soon find themselves face to face with one another. A loud alarm dinged, and Luke appeared before the two, announcing that a duel was to take place. Conclude and Resolve were guided to a spot in the forest, where a large challenge was set up for them. There were several targets lining all the walls, and two sets of bows and arrows. The rules of a tribe duel in the game were as follows: If two tribes meet up, they must partake in a duel where the winners will obtain all of the supplies found by the losing tribe. The losing tribe will also be forced into an impromptu Tribal Council. It was a life or death challenge. The Spirit Master and Batman took up the archery for their respective tribes. On the sound of the alarm, they fired at every target they could hit. Everyone watched on in anticipation, knowing this duel would determine their fates. After a while, the challenge was called to a close, and the scores were tallied. In a shocking turnout; Conclude had scored 50, while Resolve had scored 37. As such, Conclude were relieved to find out they had won. Resolve turned over their findings (with the exception of the Fatality Ring), as Luke gave them a map out of the dungeon. On the other hand, Resolve were told that they would be attending their first Tribal Council, and they had ten minutes to decide who they were voting. The Resolve members worked quickly to talk to one another. Elizabeth brought up to Miho how she noticed her and Cocoa did not seem to get along, which Miho slightly agreed to. Tom then brought Cocoa and Miho aside to whisper about how Batman and Elizabeth were the strongest players, but they were uncertain which one to vote, because Batman was the stronger "player" but Elizabeth was weaker physically. Uncertainty filled the air as Batman, Elizabeth, and John joined in on the discussion. After a ton of whispering, it was time for Tribal Council to begin. Luke handed the tribe their torches and lit a fire, allowing them to receive their life in the game. Luke also revealed the twist that a tie in the the votes would lead straight to a rock draw. The tribe was open about how they had not strategized or built alliances at all, so the vote was likely to be grasping at straws. With everyone on edge, the voting began. On a whim, Miho sided with Elizabeth in voting Cocoa. However, the rest of the tribe agreed on Elizabeth, and Elizabeth was eliminated in a 4-2 vote. Angry and flustered, Elizabeth had her torch snuffed and was guided out of the dungeon and the game altogether. Everyone tried their best to catch their breath, as Luke reminded them that with dungeons in play, they must always act with utmost caution. The surviving Resolve members were guided out of the dungeon. Day 12 (cont.) Not saying anything further, Resolve quickly caught up with Close, Finale, End, and Finish, and they reached the site of the Immunity challenge. After nightfall, Retire and Conclude caught up, and everyone went to sleep in silence. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Still in the Running